


Nightly Routine

by Madquinn13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Just a regular night for everyone's favorite couple.





	Nightly Routine

Laura woke up on the couch still with a blanket over her. She looked over at Carmilla whose head was back against the couch with her mouth wide open just as asleep as Laura had been moments earlier. 

The TV was still playing The Twilight Zone, the classic show was apparently the former vampire’s favorite so it became a regular viewing for the couple. Laura herself wasn’t too fussy over it, sure some episodes were great but she considered them few and far between but it made Carmilla happy so Laura didn’t mind. It was currently playing an episode about a toy phone that allowed a child to talk to his dead grandmother. 

Laura stifling a yawn reached out for the remote and turned off the TV. She pulled the blanket off herself and Carm before gently shaking the brunette. 

“Carm, we fell asleep. Let’s go to bed before you mess up your neck.” When Carmilla didn’t wake Laura shook her a bit harder. Turns out that Carm could sleep like the dead even if she wasn’t. Laura just groaned rolling her eyes before literally trying to pull Carm up over her shoulder. (One thing that Laura learned how to do was get a dead weight Carm to their bed). 

Laura slowly made her way from the living room to their bed letting Carm flop on the bed. If it wasn’t for the fact that Laura could see Carmilla breathe and feel her pulse she would be positive she was dead. 

Laura undressed Carm first, still not sure how someone could wear such tight leather pants and not cut off blood supply. 

Once she finally wrestled the pants off Carm, with skill from much practice she undid Carm’s bra pulling it out from under the t shirt. 

After readying herself for bed Laura turned off the lights and got in bed next to Carm pulling the sheets over them. As soon as Laura was comfy and situated Carmilla rolled over from her side to bury her face on Laura’s chest. 

“Dis’s not the couch.” Carmilla mumbled her eyes still tightly closed. 

“No it’s not the couch. We’re in bed. Go to sleep.” 

“Love you.”

“I love you too Carm.” Laura knew that when she woke up her left arm would be stiff and tingly from Carmilla’s weight, her shirt would be soaked in drool from Carmilla and if she was lucky Carm’s right hand would find its way into her pants. 


End file.
